


A Weekend with Warlock

by ranguvar82



Series: Silence and Strength [17]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Gen, Genderfluid Warlock, South Downs Cottage (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:47:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23030422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranguvar82/pseuds/ranguvar82
Summary: Harriet has a new beau who has invited her to go away for a romantic weekend. This means that Warlock will have to stay with Crowley and Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley & Warlock Dowling
Series: Silence and Strength [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630903
Comments: 10
Kudos: 194
Collections: Ineffable Cats





	A Weekend with Warlock

A Weekend with Warlock

“Mom, I’m home!” Warlock called out as he entered their flat, tossing his key into the bowl on the table by the door. “Mom?”

“In here, honey!” Harriet called, and Warlock headed down the hall towards the parlor.

“Hi Mum...” Warlock’s face fell at the sight of the other adult in the room. “Oh. Hi Eric.” Harriet glared at him, and he sighed. “Hello Mr. Moberly, how are you?”

Eric Moberly, a tall man with sandy brown hair and eyes, smiled. He and Harriet had met in the Uni cafeteria at the beginning of the semester, and had hit it off right away. It wasn’t that Warlock really minded that his mom had found someone, it was just...Eric was a wimp. He wore stupid wimpy glasses and had a stupid wimpy voice and looked like a stiff breeze could knock him over.

But on the other hand, he had been nothing but accepting of Warlock’s gender fluidity, and seemed to be genuinely interested whenever Warlock talked about his newfound love of cooking. “I’m doing just fine, Warlock. Actually, I’m glad you’re home. Your mother and I were just discussing you.”

Warlock felt his heart drop to his feet. “Were you? What about me?”

Eric turned to Harriet. “I think perhaps you’d better tell him.”

‘ _Oh god, they got engaged! Oh please don’t let it be that! Please, for the love of God don’t let it be...’_

“...and so I thought the best idea would be for you to stay with Aziraphale and Crowley.” Harriet sighed. “Warlock!”

“What?!”

“Pay attention!” Warlock frowned at her. “What I was saying was that Eric has invited me to go on a trip with him this weekend. Just the two of us. And since you are still far too young to be left home alone for an entire weekend, I was going to call up Aziraphale and ask if you could stay with them.”

Warlock grinned. “Sounds awesome.”

Harriet breathed a sigh of relief. “I’ll go call them.”

Eric smiled(wimpily, thought Warlock) at the teen. “So, tell me about these people.”

‘ _Well, they’re not people, first of all.’_ Out loud, Warlock said, “They looked after me when I was growing up.”

SOUTH DOWNS COTTAGE

There were times when Aziraphale really did not like the telephone. When he had the shop, it was because people kept insisting on calling him and asking about his books. Bad enough that they did it in person. He also didn’t like how rude some people could be. Hang up on a person multiple times, and some would still not get the hint and just keep calling.

Now, though, he rather resented that the persistent ringing of his cell phone was distracting him from the very important task at hand. Namely, nibbling and sucking on every inch of his delectable demon’s skin. Sighing in exasperation, he grabbed the phone and swiped to answer, speaking in a rather brusque voice. “Ezra Fell speaking.” His demeanor immediately changed when he heard the voice on the other end. “Harriet! My dear, how wonderful to hear from you! How is university going?” Crowley grinned, hands behind their head. “Oh, that’s so nice to hear. Well, of course we would! Crowley would be over the moon to have him for a weekend. No, don’t be silly. Those Youbers...” Crowley bit back a laugh and made a gesture. “Sorry, UBERS, are terribly expensive. Crowley will be more than happy to fetch him. What time? Six o clock Friday sounds perfect.” Aziraphale hung up. “Warlock’s going to be visiting us. Apparently Harriet has a new beau.”

‘Sounds great, angel. Now, if you would be so good as to continue?’ Crowley gasped as Aziraphale sucked a kiss on their chest.

“My pleasure, my gorgeous demon.”

Friday evening found Warlock waiting in the hall, bags packed and by his feet. Harriet had fussed over him a dozen times, reminded him to be good, and swore that she would call when she and Eric arrived at the chalet before they set off to catch their train.

A car horn sounded, and Warlock stepped outside, locking the door behind him. “WOW! Nanny, your car is AWESOME!” Crowley preened in pride, and Warlock hurried down the steps, pulling her into a hug. “I’m so glad I get to stay with you and Uncle Aziraphale.”

‘I’m glad too. Now get in, we’ve got a drive ahead of us.’

Warlock climbed in and buckled up, and Nanny floored it. “WOOHHHHOOO!” Crowley looked over at the grinning boy, and a huge smile broke out on his face.

He looked over at Warlock, raising an eyebrow in question. “’Spose you want to know about the guy Mom’s going with?” A nod. “He’s...okay, I guess. His name’s Eric. Eric Moberly. He’s kinda wimpy, but he’s nice. Then again, after Thad, anyone would seem nice.” Warlock turned up the song-Bicycle Race, one of his favorites, and sang along for a few bars. “It’s not that I resent that Mom found someone, I just thought..you know, it would just be the two of us for a while. You know?” Crowley nodded.

By the time they arrived at the cottage, true dark was starting to fall. Crowley grabbed Warlock’s suitcase, and they went inside. “Uncle Aziraphale!” Warlock ran over to the angel and hugged him tightly. Aziraphale hugged back just as tight.

“Warlock, it’s wonderful to see you! Your room is all ready, if you want to go put your suitcase away.” He grinned at the teen. “Then I thought perhaps you and I could collaborate on a roast for dinner? I’ve got all the ingredients.”

“That sounds great! Where’s Treble?” Warlock was rather attached to the cat. Aziraphale laughed.

“Treble has discovered that there’s a cute little calico that lives with Evelyn Darcy, and has been ‘plighting his troth’ for the past few weeks. He’ll be back home later tonight when he gets hungry and starts to miss his Daddies.”

Crowley grinned. ‘That’s my son, the Casanova of cats.’

“Does Miss Darcy mind?”

Aziraphale shook his head, still grinning. “The whole village knows Treble’s our cat. They don’t mess with him.”

Warlock was inclined to believe that.

True to Aziraphale’s word, Treble came sauntering in right as dinner was being put on the table, looking rather pleased with himself. He meowed happily when he saw Warlock, jumping into his lap and rubbing his chin. “Hey, kitty.” Warlock rubbed his head, earning a purr. Treble gave him one last rub before taking up his absolute favorite spot. Crowley’s shoulders. Aziraphale gave him a mock glare. “And I suppose you think this is a fine time to be coming home, looking all smug.”

“Mew.”

“Oh, really. And tell me, how is your courting of Rita going?”

“Meow!”

Aziraphale cackled. “Just like your father, no shame whatsoever. You think all you need to do is look handsome and that kitty will fall at your...paws.”

‘To be fair, angel, that worked on you.’

Aziraphale stuck out his tongue.

Warlock burst out laughing at the look on Crowley’s face.

The next morning he awoke to the lovely smell of Aziraphale’s cinnamon rolls. Knowing from experience that he needed to get to the kitchen quick, Warlock rolled out of bed and dressed, racing down the hall. To his relief, the rolls were still there. Aziraphale, who was making omelets, grinned at him. “Morning. Roll?” Warlock grabbed one, sighing as he bit into it. “Good?”

“Mmmffffmmfff.”

“I’ll take that as a yes. Omelets are almost done. I made yours with cheddar cheese, just as you like it.”

Warlock took a swallow of orange juice. “Extra mushrooms, too?”

“Naturally. Good morning, my love.”

Crowley grabbed the platter of rolls, his coffee, and nicked a piece of bacon before sitting down. ‘Morning.’ He slugged his coffee, then started shoveling rolls into his mouth. Warlock, who had seen this phenomena many times when he and his mom had been staying here, was still gobsmacked. ‘So good, angel. I knew I loved you for a reason.’

“And here I thought it was because I give you spectacular orgasms.”

Warlock nearly choked on his orange juice. Crowley patted him on the back. ‘Well...that’s one reason, yeah.’

“Th...thought you and Uncle Aziraphale didn’t...umm...you know...”

‘Have sex?’ Crowley grinned at him, and Warlock nodded.

“We don’t. But there’s more than one way to skin a cat.” Aziraphale smirked. “And don’t look so eager for info, Warlock. You are far too young for this discussion.”

“I’m thirteen! There’s boys my age who’ve had sex! They talk about it all the time!”

‘Talking about it and actually doing it are two different things, Hellspawn. Sex is not something to be taken lightly. And never, ever, EVER make it the most important thing in a relationship. That way lies disaster. I want you to remember one thing. No is a complete sentence.’

“What’s that mean?”

Aziraphale swallowed a forkful of omelet before answering. “Just that. If you aren’t comfortable with a situation, say no. Don’t give any reason.”

Warlock looked over at Crowley. “Nanny, have you ever...been in a bad situation?”

Crowley smiled bitterly. ‘I spent two hundred years being tormented in Hell.’ Warlock’s face fell. ‘But if you mean have I ever been taken advantage of when I was female presenting...almost. Lucky my Protector was there.’

“And will be for all Time.”

Warlock couldn’t help but smile. “So, what are we doing today?”

‘There’s a food and craft market going on in town until three. There’s usually a lot of good stuff there, and we could stop at the Giraffe for lunch. How’s that sound?’

“Sounds okay.”

‘I could also use a hand in the garden, if you don’t mind getting dirty.’

Warlock grinned and shook his head. “Not at all.”

Aziraphale smiled. “Wonderful. Warlock, if you would be so good as to assist me in cleaning the kitchen, we can head into town for the market.”

Warlock had thought for sure he would be bored out of his mind at the market. He hadn’t gone into town much when they had been living with Aziraphale and Crowley, so he hadn’t really had the chance to meet the villagers. He’d met Evelyn Darcy, and she was okay. But to his surprise he found himself having a really good time. All the villagers were really nice, but in the genuine way, not in the way his sperm donor had been. They treated Nanny like any other person, speaking to her in soft voices and asking politely “Is it Anthony or Antonia today?” and using the name Crowley gave(Anthony, in this case). They greeted Warlock with genuine enthusiasm, and when told about his gender fluidity, smiled and asked for names. “Jenna when I’m a girl, and Hellspawn when I’m both.” That had earned a hearty laugh from more than one villager.

And the food! It was so good! Pastries, pies(sweet and savory), meats, vegetables, jams, honey(quite a few of the villagers had beehives, and Crowley was in the process of starting one himself), breads of all shapes, sizes, and flavors, drinks of all kinds, and one or two booths selling homemade candies. Warlock sampled everything, and ended up buying a pot of wildflower honey, a loaf of black bread, strawberry rhubarb jam, raspberry tarts, and a roast beef sandwich. Aziraphale bought half the pastries in the market plus a suckling pig “to celebrate your staying with us, got to have something special”, while Crowley bought a bottle of homemade elderflower wine.

The craft side was just as neat, and Warlock bought a wood carving of a dolphin(much to Crowley’s amusement), Aziraphale purchased some hand made potholders and a table runner, and Crowley bought a music box that played Claire de Lune and had an apple carved into it.

After they returned and everything was put away, Warlock and Crowley went into the garden. “Wow. Nanny, it’s looking really good!” Crowley grinned.

‘Lotta work went into making it look good.’

“Yeah, but why not just...” Warlock snapped his fingers. Crowley ruffled his hair.

‘Because some things you need to take your time with. Yes, Aziraphale could just miracle up the food he cooks, and I could snap my fingers and have the perfect garden. But this way, it feels like we’ve accomplished something. It brings us closer to you.’

“Me?”

‘Humans.’ He handed Warlock a trowel. ‘Now, see that weed patch?’ Warlock nodded. ‘Get to it.’

The suckling pig(which of course fit perfectly in the oven, why wouldn’t it) with roast veggies and potatoes was a massive success. Warlock went to bed that night feeling stuffed full, and very happy.

When he woke up the next morning, he knew something wasn’t right. He couldn’t smell any rolls. Concerned, he dressed and headed into the kitchen. No Aziraphale. “Uncle Az…?”

“In here, Warlock.” Aziraphale’s voice was very soft. Warlock followed it into the parlor, gulping at what he saw.

Crowley was curled up on the couch, eyes shut as he shook. He started to ask what was happening, when Aziraphale held up a hand. “Speak very softly.” Crowley shook harder. “Shh...shh, it’s only Warlock, my love. It’s okay.”

“Wh...what’s going on?”

Aziraphale gently ran his hand through Crowley’s hair. “I’m afraid today is a cotton day.” Warlock looked puzzled. “Crowley has what he calls sunshine days and cotton days. Yesterday was a sunshine day. A good day. Today is a cotton day. A bad one. We’ll have to be very quiet around him, or he’ll go into a panic attack. Don’t try to touch him, and make sure he knows you’re in the room before you try talking to him.”

Warlock nodded. “Is...it’s not cuz of me, is it?”

Aziraphale shook his head, still gently stroking Crowley’s hair. “No, my dear. It is because of everything that he has been through.”

“Can I do anything?”

“Just what I said. It may take him a few hours to come ‘round, it may take all day. If you like, you can go in the music room. It’s soundproof, so he won’t hear anything.”

“Okay.” He headed down the hall, listening as Aziraphale spoke to Crowley.

“You’re safe, my darling. I’m here. I’m here, my love. I love you.”

Crowley is a bit better come suppertime, but he’s still jumpy, clinging to Aziraphale and flinching a bit when Warlock hugs him. ‘Sorry! Hellspawn, you know I love hugging you...’

“Nanny, it’s okay. I’m not angry.”

Crowley sighs in relief. Treble is curled up in his lap, purring softly. Even he seems to know when Quiet Daddy needs quiet. ‘I can’t predict them, you know. The bad days. The good ones I sort of can, but the bad ones sneak up on me. Knock me for a loop.’

“Have you thought about therapy?”

Crowley nods. ‘Yeah, but I doubt any mortal therapist would be able to understand, and I’m a bit reluctant to walk in and say ‘hey, I’m a demon with severe PTSD, can you treat me, and by the way, the reason I can’t speak is because my Voice was ripped out of me when I was an angel.’

Warlock grins. “Good point.”

“It may not be a bad idea, Crowley.” Aziraphale walks in. “You don’t have to mention the whole angel and demon thing, but perhaps talking to someone and framing it as an abusive home life would help. Mortal therapy has come a long way.”

‘Maybe.’

“Just think about it. That’s all I ask.”

Sunday arrived, and Warlock reluctantly packed in preparation for the return home. Harriet had called and gushed about how lovely the vacation was, and Warlock was actually pretty happy for her. Now she was back at the apartment, eagerly waiting for him to come home. After saying his goodbyes to Treble and Aziraphale, Crowley drove him back to the flat.

“Nanny?”

‘Yes?’

“I had a lot of fun.”

‘So did we, Hellspawn.’

“Do you think maybe...we could do it again? Maybe I could come see you every other weekend? Think Mom would let me?”

Crowley grinned widely. ‘I think perhaps we could come to some sort of Arrangement.’


End file.
